


Girl Power

by SamoanSexGodReigns



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alexa as Harley, Becky as Ivy, Do not post to another site, Gen, Gotham City Sirens AU, Nattie as Selina, Non-Wrestling AU, Prompt Fill, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoanSexGodReigns/pseuds/SamoanSexGodReigns
Summary: Written by request for the tumblr prompt - needing to hide from bad guys.Kind of an AU where Alexa, Becky, and Natalya are characters inspired by the Gotham City Sirens.
Kudos: 2





	Girl Power

**Author's Note:**

> request and subsequent fic inspired by this [moodboard](https://wrestlerboards.tumblr.com/post/618413337295929344/alexa-bliss-becky-lynch-natalya-gotham-city)

"In here!" Natalya whisper shouts, jimmying the small square window open and slipping through it. Once inside, she holds the window open as both Becky and Alexa slide through after her.

They pause for a moment, minds racing to form a plan as their eyes scan the room for a way out. The goons chasing them aren't far behind, the sound of their heavy boots and hollers getting louder in Natalya's ears by the second. 

"Split up!" Becky directs them, and like a shot, she's sprinting towards the left side of the darkened room until Natalya loses track of her, and Alexa does the same on her right.  
With a huff and a sigh, Natalya’s eyes search and scan the room until she spies the support beam about ten feet in front of her. Darting over to the shaft, she shimmies up the surface until she’s perched, quiet and ready, in the rafters of the building. 

From what she can see with her aerial view, it seems they've stumbled into some kind of abandoned warehouse with mountainous stacks of old and decaying boxes strewn haphazardly across the floor. Some of the windows are shattered and broken, and determined vegetation has slithered into cracked concrete to grow wild and untethered into the foundation of the building.

It's there, in the corner of the room that's green and rustling and overflowing with life, that Becky decides to conceal herself. The viridian of her leotard blends perfectly with the emerald of the plants and leaves surrounding her. Even the clay color of her tights and the bright red of her fiery hair seem to mix and fade into the background until Natalya can barely spot her. 

"Balls!" 

It's the exclamation of quiet frustration followed by the crash and thud of a tower of boxes that draws Natalya's eyes to Alexa on the other side of the room. The stack of boxes she managed to knock over buried her small frame pretty well, and she struggles to the surface a cursing mass of blonde hair and blue and pink tulle. 

A chuckle is halfway past Natalya's lips when the door to the warehouse gets blasted off its hinges, and five men carrying shotguns rush in. Alexa sobers instantly and rushes behind another pyramid of boxes. 

Natalya stays perched where she is, clad from head to toe in a skintight black bodysuit that allows her to be nothing more than an invisible shape lost in the pitch of the ceiling.

"Find them and kill them!" the leader screams, rage and spittle dripping with his every word. 

The minions fan out in a V formation, and Natalya watches as they pass beneath her before flipping gracefully from the rafters to land with feline precision behind the thug bringing up the rear. She follows silently behind him for a step, two, three, and on the fourth, she pounces. 

Natalya lands on his back, and the force of her momentum carries them both to the ground. The thug's face meets concrete in a crimson spray of blood and broken nose, and the shotgun goes clattering across the floor as he sucks in a breath to scream. He doesn't get a chance to, though, because cat-quick Natalya grabs him by the hair, forces his head back at an almost unnatural angle, and then slams him forward one good time. His skull rattles against the ground, and the goon goes limp under her hands as he's knocked unconscious. 

Natalya springs up, spry and stealthy, and breaks right towards where she'd last seen Alexa. She's walked about twenty feet when she comes upon the second goon. With a pointed kick to his leg, the goon collapses to his knees, and Natalya whips around him to snatch the shotgun from his loose fingers. Pressing the barrel across his throat like a steel bar, she forces him to the ground, so she's straddling his struggling body. Natalya presses the gun tighter to his windpipe, and the goon wheezes and flails until his face turns red and then blue and then purple, and he lies prone beneath her.

Tossing the gun to the side, Natalya stands and brushes the dirt from her suit before continuing along her path. She's just caught up to the third thug when Alexa pops out from behind a wall of boxes with a baseball bat.

"Hiya, pal."

The thug stumbles back, and Alexa lets out a high pitched, manic giggle before swinging the bat with all her might and catching the thug across the jaw. The thug's head whips back like a fly ball, and he drops to the ground in a limp heap. 

"Really, Alexa?" Natalya asks, quirking one disapproving brow. 

Alexa props the bat on her shoulder and shrugs, "What?"

"Honestly." She says, turning on her heel and walking away with a shake of her head.

"What?!" Alexa repeats with a little more exasperation, and then she's following after Natalya in search of Becky. 

There were still two more thick-headed degenerates wandering around the warehouse.

They circle the perimeter of the building, weaving their way through boxes and debris, and when they finally catch up to the thugs, they also find Becky, and it is _quite_ the scene. 

The goons are strung up on the wall like hunting trophies. Held there, sturdy and immobile, by hundreds of thick brown vines with shivering jade leaves and beneath them rests Becky. She's sitting on what looks to be a bush, now twisted and shaped into a living throne, and when she caresses the armrest, the entire structure coos and vibrates with delight.

"What took you so long?" She asks sarcastically as her lips curl up in a cocky grin. 

Natalya's trapped chuckle from earlier finally escapes, and she rolls her eyes at Becky as she laughs. These girls may be insufferable and dangerous, but they're her best friends, and she doesn't know what she'd do without them.

"Let's get outta here." She turns away from the goons on the wall, and Alexa claps merrily behind her before skipping into step with Natalya, and a moment later Becky is there on her other side, matching their pace - a te--

"Can we get waffles?" Alexa explodes with excitement, interrupting Natalya's train of thought.

"You know," Becky pauses, "I could go for a good midnight breakfast myself." She says.

Now all eyes are on Natalya, and she throws her hands up in defeat and smiles. "Okay, I wouldn't mind some hash browns."

As the wide-eyed waitress settles them into a booth in the back of some no-name diner, Natalya looks across at her companions and thinks again about how lucky she is to have them.

They're more than friends.

_They're a team._

**End**


End file.
